I'll Protect You
by NamelessDemonamong
Summary: Misaki was only 12, when the out break started, she vowed to her dieing dad that she would protect her sister. This is when the gang found alice and also her sister..? SPOILER rated T for language !
1. Chapter 1

**i do not own High School of the dead**

It Started..

The end of the world is here, and we were completely unprepared for it.

My name is Misaki, call me saki for short, i am currently 12 years of age.

My Dad, my little sister, Alice, and me, are the only ones left, in our family of course. Its been a couple days before this all started, finally dad said its careful to go out now since zombies arn't around, but im still keeping my guard up.

What happened to our mom, you might ask?... I killed her. Why?.. she died to protect us, she was turning and she asked me to kill her. So, i respected her wishes, and killed her when Alice was out of the room.

It hurt me of course, killing your own mother is the most horrible thing you can do, but she was changing and... and i couldnt do anything.

My sister and my dad when out onto the streets, we ran and ran intill we found a huge house.

" daddy, were's mommy?", alice asked worried

" honey, we will meet up with her later", i said, to calm her down

Alice looked at me, once she looked at me she was instantly relived.

My Dad, when up to the house and banged on the door.

" Please! Open up, I'v got two children please!", he banged on the door some more. "Leave us alone! Go somewhere else!", the people said inside.

" what the... please open up! we just want safety!", i said as i to banged on the door.

Soon after, they opened the door... but i was shocked at what they did... they stabbed my father in the stomach..

Father moved backward and landed on a pole, i heard the people wispering, " im sorry, im so sorry".

They... they..." Daddy?" , Alice asked with tears in her eyes.

" DADDY!", i said panicking alittle, i went over and covered his wound," your goin to be fine dad, i promise".

i quickly search though my bag, and dad grabbed my hand, " honey", he said weakly. i grabbed my dads hand and Alice grabbed the other one.

" Misaki, i want you to take care of your sister, keep her alive, okay?", he said, i nodded without hesitation.

" Honey, i wont you to be good for your sister okay", Alice nodded, " now i wont you two to know, that i love you with all my heart and soul", dad said weakly.

i feeling the grip on his hand loosin, and i looked at him, he looked to lifeless, i knew... i knew he was dead

" daddy", alice said, i covered my mouth with my hand, tears began to stream down my face.

" DADDY", Alice yelled as she hugged him and cried," PLEASE DONT LEAVE ME, TAKE ME WITH YOU DADDY!".

i noticed, the zombies looking this way because of the noise. they suddenly broke through the gate. I pulled Alice back in the far corner away from them, i grabbed a hook that was near by and go myself ready to fight.

Suddenly a motorcycle came through the gate, and the guy who was on it fell off, then i hear a gun shooting.

" HOLY SHIT!", i held on to Alice. she clinged to me like theres no tomorrow.

" hey you guys alright?", the unknown guy asked me and Alice

" uh.. yea", i said, with fear in my eyes

" dont worry im not gonna hurt you", he said while laughing

He began to kill the zombies with a bat, and i helped him with my hook.

" HEY DUDE LOOK OUT BEHIDE YOU!", i yelled as i killed the zombie behide him.

" haha, thanks kid, you just saved my ass!", he said while giving me a thumbs up.

"uh.. your welcome", i said, alittle awkward.

Soon, the zombies were gone and we hurried and closed the gate.

" so, uh.. you guys alright?", he said, making sure.

" yea, were fine. thank you for saving us, it means alot", i said, calmed down.

" daddy...", Alice said as her eyes began to get full with tears.

The guy suddenly came to the pole hanging clothes, he grabbed a shirt, and placed it over my father. he grabbed 2 flowers and gave them to Alice and me.

" your father was a good man, you should play your respects", he said.

My eyes filled with tears so did Alice's, i placed my father on my dads chest, Alice also did that, the nshe hugged me.

" da... daddy" , alice cried as she held on to me. " i know... i know", i said trying to sooth her.

the man was siient for a momment, before i spoke up.

"my name is Misaki, this is Alice", i said ," so how do we get out of here?"

" Takashi, and i dont...",he stopped short," i got an idea".

We are walking ontop of a wall, Takashi is holding a puppy, im not sure where he got from, and with Alice on his back.

" Okay, let keep still.". he said while keeping his balance. Suddenly the dog barked and licked the bottom on Takashi's chin.

" no down, down", Alice said, while slapping the dog on the head.

" god damn, why bring the dog?", i said mentally faceapalming myself.

" uh... sissy?", Alice said

"Yes, Alice?", " i gotta go pee", she said, holding tightly to takashi.

" uh.. what?", i said, " i gotta go pee", she said it again.

"WHAT?! RIGHT NOW?!", i whispered loudly, " um.. yes"

i sighed, " takashi", "yea?", "hand me alice please".

he handed me Alice," Alice?", i said, disgusted abiut what im about to say.

"yes, sissy?", she says curious.

"uh.. go pee, yes right here and right now", i said.

" uh. okay", i can feel Alice going to the bathroom on my skinny jeans, i shivered.

" you done?", "yea", " okay lets go"

We were walking when, takashi lost his balance because the zombie pulled on his shoe lace. I quickly grabbed him, he was hanging over the edge, i pulled him up.

"you okay?", i said, slightly worried

" yea", he blushed

"why are you blushing?",i said, laughing. "nothing! God keep walking"

i hear a car, i look up to find a girl on top of a humvee, wearing only a apron.

" Jesus..", i said..

"Hey!", the girl said, " you gonna get on or what?"

" hell yeah!", takashi said as he jumped with Alice on his back.

" Hey! you getting on?", takashi yelled at me,

" Well of course! You have my sister!", i yelled back, amused

i smiled to myself, this is going to be intresting, intresting indeed. i laughed as i jumped on the humvee.


	2. the Perverts!

**i do not own High School of the dead**

**~Alice POV~**

i am sitting up on the top of the big car while sissy was taking a nap... i miss daddy...

i know hes in a better place now, thats what sissy said, i got bored and started sing what daddy always sang to me on car rides.

**~Misaki POV~**

i was having a dream.. a peaceful one... but that was suddenly over when i heard Alice sing what dad always sang to us.

**~Takashi POV~**

I woke up by Rei telling me to get up, "hey get up, Takashi", "what, whats wrong?", i said, panicking alittle.

" No.. No.. i think, you should look down at your lap", Rei said amused

i looked down at my lap, and Misaki, and Saeko what sleeping on my lap, Misaki was fully dressed, and Saeko, her apron was almost off.

**~Misaki POV~**

When i woke up, i looked around at my surroundings, when i relized i was sleeping in Takashi's lap...

"huh... whats... going... HOLY SHITTY CHICKEN BALLS?!", i said once i found out, i stood up fast and i hit my head on the top of the humvee.

" oww...", i said while withering in pain. " you okay?", Takashi said, while holding his hand out. i blushed and took his hand, " yea perfect"

" we are here" Marikawa said, we went up a hill and checked to see if there were zombies up there, im guessing there isnt.

The girls, got a whole bunch of clothes and i didnt join them because my clothes were fine, besides the piss on my skinny jeans. i over heard Hirano and Takashi talking

" There names are Misaki and Alice Maresato, Misaki is 12 and Alice is 9, there father died well you know. but i do not know what happened to there Mother", Hirano said, what he learned from Alice.

"hey, if you wanted to know more about us, you shoulda asked", i decided to intervine. "ah..! Misaki- chan!", Hirano said, suprised.

"my Mom...um...shes dead...i had to um... kill her", i said with slight hesitation in my voice. they looked at me in surprise, " she... she was... um.. turning... she asked me to kill her, so i did...", i said with tears in my eyes. i ran away.

Rei saw that i was crying and came over, " whats wrong, Misaki?", " um nothing at all", i said while wiping my tears. Rei opened her arms, i looked at her with tears in my eyes, and i hugged her. "Rei, no child should be going through this, not even Alice!", i said will sobbing in her chest.

After a while, Rei helped me get dressed, i was wearing a red, plain sports Bra with a jean jacket, showing off my breasts, i was also wearing a short miniskirt with tights and leather boots. My Hook and Axe was strapped behide me.

When the boys looked at us, they got slighty nosebleeds, " Perverts", i whispered. After that he got in the Humvee and went on, not knowing what troubles lies before us.

**Hey guys~! Nameless here and i just wanna say, the next chapter is gonna be the Ova,**_** Drifters on the dead**_**, so dont get confused okay? Nice see ya later~! -NamelessDemonamong**


End file.
